The Quest for the Elusive Butterfly Headband
by Wishes and Words and Etcetera
Summary: Alice needs something. And that something does not want to be found. How does Alice always get what she wants? With lots of hard work and a reluctant sidekick! One-Shot


**A/N: Kay, this is basically a dream I had, except I was in Bella's place. It was tres tres amusant! So I was like "Woah, I should totally write this down" and now it is a fanfic! :D Not as cool as it sounds... and it doesn't sound even luke warm… This is dedicated to StephenieMeyerWannabe, or Maggie, my Twilight guru! We love you Maggie!**

**-cheers-**

**-throws confetti-**

**Disclaimer: Poor poor Terra, she no own Twilight!**

Alice bounded down the stairs after me, "Come on!" She cried, "I know you want to!"

"Actually, Alice, I really don't want to."

"Pleeeeeeeease!" She begged, "Please please please please!"

"What part of NO do you not under-" I was cut off, Alice seemed to be daydreaming, or hypnotized.

I was worried, "Alice, what is it? What's wrong?"

She came back, and slowly her eyes focused, "Is everything okay?" I asked again, anxious to know if something happened to Edward.

"No! Everything is not okay!" She said slowly, causing my breathing to come in short bursts, " Someone is going to buy that butterfly headband I wanted!"

I sighed in relief and her eyes lit up, realizing something "But you were with me when she bought it!"

"Noooooooo!" I yelled, but it was no use. Moments later I was strapped in the yellow Porsche, as we hurtled towards the mall for another shopping trip.

As soon as we got there Alice threw her arms wide, and took in a deep breath. Hah. As if she needed to breathe anyways. But the gesture made it clear that she was finally in her element.

I sulked in behind her, arms crossed. "Alice!" I snapped at her as she opened her mouth to sing, "let's not forget the mission- headband, okay?"

"Right!" She said, spinning around to face me, "let's go!"

We started searching at the bottom floor, looking for any sort of jewelry, accessory, or clothing store we could find.

The first store we went into, she immediately started running up and down the isles, unable to find what she was looking for.

By the fifth isle, her anxiety was radiating off her. On the sixth isle, she started asking people if they had seen a yellow headband with black butterflies on it. The answer was always "no".

On the eighth, and second to last, isle, she snapped, grabbing a stapler and holding it to a nearby employee's throat, screaming "I WANT MY STUPID HEADBAND!"

After we got kicked out of that store- and very nearly arrested- she immediately found another accessory store.

"Oooh" she said, pressing her fingers against the glass "shiny!"

Then the glass shattered.

The mall cop looked angry to see us again. "I'm warning you two- one more disturbance and you will be banned from the mall… FOREVER!" he threw back his head and laughed a particularly evil laugh, and then walked away.

I resisted the urge to break another window.

Alice then screamed, "I found it! I found it!" and raced into another store across the hallway.

I met her at the entrance, "Hmm, I was so sure that this was the store… don't worry, I have a plan…" she trailed off with an impish smile.

"Excuse me ma'am, but can I see your bag," Alice said, pointing at a middle aged lady's new purchase. "No," the lady said, and attempted to walk away.

"I'm sorry, but this is a matter of national emergency, I am with the KMPOS squad, and we need to see what you bought," Alice said with an easy grin, flashing a plastic card.

"That's not a badge!" the lady exclaimed, grabbing the card from Alice's hand, "that is a gift card for Aeropostale!"

Alice's eyes grew wide, "It _is_!?" she exclaimed. Then without warning, Alice was running through the mall, dragging me, and dodging passerbies like a pro. I had a feeling that this wasn't the first time she did this.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked, as she screeched to a halt. "Aeropostale," she said as if it was obvious, "I have a gift card"

2 hours and 376.59 later, we finally left that dreaded store. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," she said vaguely, still coming down off her shopping high.

"Alice," I said, as she looked at me with hazy eyes, "headband!"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, and the hectic chase began again.

We had checked every store possible, but there was no headband that fit Alice's description.

Dejectedly Alice started to walk towards the beloved exit, dragging her feet like a 6 year old, but we passed by a store with a familiar neon pink sign and I saw it.

The headband. About to be picked up by some girl in a hideous pink velour sweat suit.

"ALICE!" I yelled, as I ran and tackled the sweats suit girl. Well, attempted to tackle.

I hit her in mid air, and slid down her side until I hit the floor and bruised my chin. But in the few seconds it took me to do that, Alice had grabbed the headband and was now in line.

"Sorry," I said to the sweat suit girl, who was staring at me in shock. I got up and dusted myself off, "I tripped," was all I could say before I bolted out of the store, stumbling only twice before making it to safety.

Once we were free Alice decided to show me her purchase. She pulled out the elusive yellow and black butterfly headband, and snapped the price tags off in one fluid motion, and stuck it on her head, smiling with pleasure.

I took it in- Alice, grinning like a madman, while wearing a headband, _the_ headband, over her short, spiky hair, causing it to flatten in a halo around her head.

Adjusting a stray piece of hair, she looked up at me and asked, "How do I look?"

I took a deep breath, "you look… great!" I said with a convincingly cheerful grin.

Her smile increased exponentially, and we stopped near the exit once more. Alice turned around, saying a silent goodbye to her world. Then, together, we walked out the door ti the real world, the world that made sense- at least, to me.


End file.
